Beam Steering Phased Array Antenna implements an array of fixed radiation elements for transmitting signals, wherein phase shifters associates with various radiation element varies in small steps creating beam steering effect.
Diversity processing computes signals from two or more separate antennas using so-called “multipath” signals that arrive at the terminal via different routes after being reflected from buildings, trees or hills. Diversity processing can increase the signal to noise ratio (SNR) more than 6 dB, which enables 3G systems to deliver data rates up to 200 Mbit/s. A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) employed multiple antennas at both transmitter and the receiver for data transmission. The MIMO system can provide improved performance over fading channel and multi-path channel.
The Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing is a technique used to divide the broadband channel into sub-channels where multiple adjacent channels transmit their carriers' frequency, which are orthogonal to each other. The sum of all carriers can be transmitted over the air to the receiver where each channel's carrier can be separated without loss of information due to interferences.
Turbo Codes decoding is based upon the classic forward error correction concepts that include the use of concatenated Decoders and Interleavers to reduce Eb/N0 for power-limited wireless applications such as digital Wireless Mobile Communications.
A Turbo Codes Decoder is an important part of baseband processor of the digital wireless communication Receiver, which was used to reconstruct the corrupted and noisy received data and to improve BER (10−9) throughput. FIG. 1 shows an example of a diversity processing wireless systems with a M-Channels Baseband Processor sub-systems 12 which decodes signals RX(0), RX(1) to RX(M−1) from multiple Receivers 11 and multiple Antennas 13, and sends decoded data to the Media Access Control (MAC) layer 14. The signals received from two or more separate antennas 13 using so-called “multipath” signals that arrive at the terminal via different routes after being reflected from buildings, trees or hills pass through two or more Receivers 11 to produce multiple orthogonal signals RX(0) to RX(M−1) for the M-Channels Baseband Processor sub-systems 12.